Más que una sesión terapéutica
by Bite-that-apple Hale
Summary: Edward es un psicólogo con métodos poco ortodoxos. Bella es una chica masoquista. El destino los ha cruzado en varias ocasiones sin que ellos lo noten ¿Qué sucederá cuando se encuentre frete a frete en una sesión? EdxBella LEMMON!
1. prefacio

"Más que una sesión terapéutica"

**Prefacio: **

"_**Disfrutar de todos los placeres es insensato; evitarlos insensible."**_

_**Plutarco**_

**POV EDWARD**

Cada palabra, cada sonido que profesaba con su melodiosa voz me hechizaban como el canto de mil sirenas.

Mirar ese mar de chocolate que eran sus profundos ojos me producían un escalofrió que me atravesaba todo el cuerpo haciéndome estremecer.

Sabia que había perdido la razón por ella, pero ¿hasta que punto?

Sus facetas siempre cambiantes me tenían completamente hipnotizado.

Ella era una, era dos. La Bella amable, simpática y tan buena persona que casi parecía un ángel, siempre dispuesta a ayudar a los demás en lo que fuera sin esperar nada mas a que una sonrisa a cambio.

Y luego estaba la otra Bella, la mujer, la luchadora, la femme fatale, esa que con una mirada te helaba los huesos, la mujer insaciable, la puta, la masoquista y domadora.

Pensar en ella con sus dos extrañas combinaciones era tan fascinante, tan cautivador, pero pensar en ella mientras la tenia en frente de mí estaba causando más que solo fascinación en mí. Los efectos de esos pensamientos poco prudentes se estaban haciendo visibles en mi entrepierna.

Sentía la necesidad impetuosa de tomarla allí mismo, contra las paredes y de la manera mas ruda posible, pero a la vez estaba la otra necesidad que Bella provoca en mi, esa de protección, quería consolarla, protegerla de todo aquello que pudiera hacerle no solo un daño físico sino también emocional. Alejar cualquier mal pensamiento que la angustiara.

Nuestra relación había cambiado hace ya tiempo. Me gustaba pensar que ya no era su psicólogo sino su confidente, hasta su amigo.

El tono de voz de Bella volvió a cambiar a ese que utilizaba cuando tenía un conflicto interno.

-Juro que amo a Alice con toda el alma, es como la hermana que nunca tuve, pero no puedo confiar en él. No puedo habiendo conocido ese lado de Jasper. Sé que ellos pueden hacer en la intimidad lo que les plazca, pero RAYOS estuve con él y sé que a veces no se controla…

Escuchar a Bella hablar de Jasper poseyéndola me enfureció, me volvió loco. Solo podía pensar en una cosa: "Bella es mía".

Esa ganas de estamparla contra la pared y poseerla allí mismo con furia me consumieron por completo. Y en un impulso frenético me levante de mi escritorio dispuesto a hacerlo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Este es mi primer Fic espero que les guste. Esto fue solo un adelanto de lo se viene, prometo mucho Lemmon jeje no puedo mantener a mi lado pervertido alejado de mi. Bueno luego subo el primer cap.<strong>_

_**Besos**_

_**Miss Hale**_


	2. Dirty memory

**Disclaimer: ****Todos los personajes son de S. M. no mios, yo solo los pervierto un poco**

_este capitulo va dedicado a mi beta...espero que les guste. _

* * *

><p>"<strong>Mas que solo una sesión terapéutica"<strong>

**...**

**POV BELLA:**

"_**En todo aquello que vale la pena tener, incluso en el placer, hay un punto de dolor o tedio que ha de ser sobrevivido para que el placer pueda revivir y resistir"**_

_**Gilbert Keith Chesterton**_

Mi vida estaba regida por esa frase, pero la verdad era que la otra noche no había valido la pena.

Estaba preparándome para una ducha que relajase todos mis músculos. No me molestaba el dolor durante una sesión de sexo duro, pero si se un novato solo lograrías conseguir un dolor de huesos al otro día, y el idiota con el que había salido la otra noche resulto ser un inexperto, no solo en esa clase de sexo, si no en sexo en general.

Casto.

Arg! Odie haber sido tan estúpida ¿Cómo me había podido engañar por un primerizo?

Mike Newton no era solo un idiota, no, también tenia que ser precoz. Se había venido antes siquiera de que se empezara a forma ese nudo en mi vientre.

Suspire frustrada, extrañaba un buen orgasmo. Extrañaba a Dimitri . Él si sabia hacer que una tocara el cielo con las manos. Siempre lograba lo que se proponía, y esa característica tan propia de él lo hacia un hombre irresistible.

Aún recuerdo la primera vez.

Dimitri había estado semanas insinuándoseme de diferentes maneras y aun cuando jamás le dirigí la palabra él no desistía. Realmente conocía el significado de la palabra perseverancia.

Luego de un tiempo me pareció interesante seguirle el juego, y cuando mencionó que tenía unos juguetes que me harían alucinar no dude en aceptar su invitación a su departamento.

Con 19 años ya había experimentado el sexo y me gustaba, pero sentía que le faltaba algo que lo convirtiera en algo más que una experiencia excitante o emocionante. Algo como un reto o una dosis de peligro para condimentar el placer surgido entre esos encuentros. Un placer más extremo y perdurable. Algo más gratificante que no se esfumara tras llegar a esa culminación. Y Dimitri parecía tener ese algo.

A las nueve treinta estaba escabulléndome del dormitorio de la universidad para que Alice no me viera.

Cuando llegue a la universidad de Washington me había tocado –por suerte- compartir dormitorio con Alice y otra chica más de la cual nos hicimos amigas inmediatamente. Rosalie ya estaba cursando el segundo año, cuando nosotras empezamos, y había sido novia de Dimitri, por lo que ahí estaba escapándome para que Rose y Alice no se enteraran.

El departamento de Dimitri se encontraba a diez minutos caminando de la universidad. Pare para tocar el intercomunicador y la puerta se abrió inmediatamente, dejándome entrar, inmediatamente me metí al ascensor y marqué para subir al 7mo piso.

Al llegar, cuando las puertas del ascensor se volvieron a abrir, me quede estupefacta. En la puerta del departamento se encontraba Dimitri esperándome con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

La vista de su magnifico cuerpo quitaba el aliento. El solo llevaba puesta una bermuda dando al descubierto un impresionante pecho bien definido, hombros anchos, brazos extremadamente musculosos y unos abdominales que te daban ganas de comerlos como una barra de chocolate.

Pero toda esa gloriosa visión se fue al tacho cuando abrió la boca.

-Hola, preciosura llegas puntual.

Rodé los ojos. Odiaba que me llamaran preciosura cual puta barata, pero como en realidad me importaba poco lo que pensara Dimitri lo deje pasar.

-Y Dimitri me invitaras a pasar o ¿qué?-le pregunte señalándole que todavía no me había invitado y que su cuerpo me obstruía el paso a su departamento.

Automáticamente se movió haciéndome un gesto para que entrara.

–Adelante dulzura- me dijo en su habitual tono ruso, que cuando pronunciaba ciertas palabras como dulzura me hacia reír por como las pronunciaba.

-Sabes Dimitri, para ser enorme eres más gracioso que intimidador…- decía entre risas antes de que el me cortara.

-No me compares con tu estúpido hermano preciosura- gruño a mi oído mientras me tenia agarrada fuertemente por la cintura- porque créeme que puedo ser muy mas amedrentador si me lo propongo.

Una sonrisa de triunfo se extendía por mis labios. Amaba que Dimitri mostrara su lado más rudo, ése que me atraía y lograba que me excitara de un modo poco habitual. Desde la entrada recorrimos un corto pasillo que nos dio paso a la sala en la cual, en la parte posterior había un pequeño bar repleto de bebidas.

-¿Whisky?-me ofreció Dimitri desde allí.

-Claro.

Cuando tuvo las bebidas servidas me acerque a él para tomar mi vaso. El mini bar estaba completamente bien surtido, tenia todo tipo de bebidas que ni siquiera sabia que existían, aunque claro, tampoco es como si hubiera tomado mucho antes, solo lo hacia en ocasiones especiales como esta. También tenía una coctelera y unas cuantas frutas. Me tome el whisky de un solo trago y al instante sentí cómo el liquido bajaba por mi garganta quemando todo a su paso hasta llegar a mi estomago.

Cuando Dimitri vio la cara que había puesto al tomar "la inocente bebida para él" comenzó a reír a mandíbula suelta.

Lo fulmine con la mirada y le pedí que me sirviera más.

Me miro arqueando una ceja.

-Sírveme- le ordené.

-De acuerdo, pero si tanto te gusta el whisky por qué no probar algo igual o un poquito más fuerte- me reto y yo no estaba dispuesta a ceder.

-Claro- acepte sin inmutarme.

-Por qué no…-decía mientras miraba a lo largo de toda la estantería repleta de licores- ¡Aja! Caña. - tomo la botella con expresión victoriosa y me la paso. La bebida tenia la misma pinta que el vodka por lo que se me ocurrió que si él podía jugar conmigo, lo mismo podía hacer yo con el.

-De acuerdo, pero me apetece hacer un experimento- sugerí tomando la banana que se encontraba junto a la coctelera- ¿que tal algo así como un daiquiri?

Mire a Dimitri que estaba totalmente desconcertado. Lentamente pele la banana sin apartar la mirada de Dimitri mientras tomaba la botella entre mis manos. Rocié la banana con la caña y luego lamí el pico de la botella evitando que se desperdiciara ni una sola gota. Dimitri tenia razón con respecto a la caña, el liquido era realmente fuerte, mi lengua escocía pero decidí ignorar la quemazón y concentrarme en hacer cosas más productivas con la lengua. Me relamí los labios y le di una pequeña lambida a la punta de la banana. Comencé a hacer largos trazos por toda su extensión antes de volver a hacer círculos en punta, para luego metérmela por completo en la boca, chupando con fuerza, sintiendo la deliciosa combinación de la fruta y el licor.

El sabor era tan exquisito que un gemido salió de mis labios. Sentí como unas grandes manos me tomaron fuerte por la cintura aplastándome contra un abdomen fornido y una gran protuberancia erecta.

Un nuevo gemido escapó de mis labios pero esta vez fue de pura excitación. Gire para poder ver a un Dimitri muy excitado, con las pupilas dilatas de puro deseo que ataco mi cuello sin ninguna consideración, succionando y mordiendo con fiereza, y yo estaba complacida por eso.

-Ahora probaras algo mucho más grande y jugoso preciosura- gruño Dimitri contra mi cuello.

Alguien aporreo la puerta sacándome de mi ensoñación.

-¡Bella! Apúrate que quiero entrar.- me gritaba el idiota de mi hermano Emmett al otro lado de la puerta.

-Pues te jodes Emmett, ahora me estoy bañando.

-¡Bella, si no te apuras juro que tiro la puerta y orino en tu cara!—me amenazó.

Automáticamente me levante de la bañadera. El muy idiota era capaz de hacerlo. Me envolví en una toalla lo más rápido que pude y abrí la puerta del baño. Y allí estaba él con una sonrisa radiante como si nada. Lo fulmine con la mirada, a la que él me correspondió con un beso en la mejilla.

-Vamos Bells, las necesidades fisiológicas son primero. Además, si te pasas mucho tiempo en el baño contaminas el planeta.

Rodé los ojos y salí del baño apoyándome en la pared junto a la puerta que permanecía abierta.

-Emmett, ¿cómo puedes hacerlo con la puerta abierta? ¡Eres un asco!

Emmett soltó una carcajada desde dentro del baño.

-He hecho cosas peores con una la puerta abierta- me recordó y me estremecí.

A nadie le gusta llegar a su casa, encontrar la puerta abierta y al pasar, encontrar a su hermano teniendo sexo en la cocina con su novia que dicho sea de paso es una de mis mejores amigas.

-Tu y Rosalie son unos exhibicionistas- le increpe.

-Solo nos gusta el peligro, peque- me corrigió apoyándose a mi lado contra la pared.

Me gire para verlo de frente.

-Espero no hayas dejado olor-le advertí.

-Bella-Bella de los placeres sin pecar, el más barato es cagar.

Intente parecer seria pero una pequeña risilla se escapo de mis labios. Por mucho que lo intentara sus tonterías siempre me hacían gracia.

-Ya muévete que quiero pasar- dije empujándolo.

Cuando estaba apunto de cerrar la puerta a mis espaldas Emmett me tomo por los hombros para hacerme girar.

-¡Que rayos Isabellla! ¿Qué es esto?- me grito mientras tomaba mi rostro y lo hacia girar hacia el espejo para que pudiera ver de lo que hablaba.

-Mierda -refunfuñe- No es nada Emm- intente tranquilizarlo.

-¡Nada!-grito-¿¡Nada! ¡Tienes una maldita cortadura en la espalda que más parece una puñalada y me dices que es Nada!.

-Vamos Emm…-intente explicarle pero no me dejó.

-Me prometiste que no lo harías más…

Me quede atónita. Que carajos pensaba Emmett que había hecho. Y ahí caí en la cuenta de lo que hablaba.

-Es que no entiendes que podrías terminar mal niña- me sermoneo.

-Yo no me meto en lo que tú haces con Rose- le grite. Ya había perdido la paciencia. Odiaba que me tratara como si fuera una niña.

-Te llevare a ver a un psicólogo.

-¿Qué?

-Tiene que ser algo psicológico, no puedes hacerte eso…- empezó a divagar.

-No pienso ir- le advertí.

-O vas o te llevaré de nuevo con papá- me amenazó.

-Soy mayor de edad, no puedes enviarme con Charlie.

-Puedo y lo haré. Ya lo hablamos una vez…

-Vete al infierno Emmett-grité cerrándole la puerta en la cara. Escuche como suspiraba atrás de la puerta.

-Lo hablaremos más tarde- dijo antes de marcharse.

No podía creer que mi propio hermano quisiera enviarme a un psicólogo o peor aún, con Charlie. Jamás volvería a casa de mis padres. No después de lo que habían intentado hacerme.

xoxoxoxoxo

Estaba sentada en la sala del departamento mirando la ventana, esperando que apareciera por arte de magia Alice o Rosalie. La verdad hoy tenia ganas de fastidiar a alguien y Alice o Rose parecían una buena opción. Por eso estaba sentada frete a la ventana con una remera de franela color naranja viejo y unos pantalones de pijama de algodón rotos en la parte de los pies por tanto usar y ni hablar, manchados con lavandina.

Si Alice me viera le agarraría un infarto. Y hablando de la reina de las modas, un Porsche Turbo 911 doblo la esquina. Tal vez si no hubiera doblado lo hubiese visto antes. El auto de Alice era difícil de ignorar por su color amarillo canario. Ella amaba a ese coche igual que a la moda.

Cuando abrí la puerta para que mi amiga entrara, me saludo con su súper abraso estrangulador. Para ser pequeña tenia casi la misma fuerza que Emmett.

-Bella-grito en mi oído.

-Hola Alice, pasa-la salude con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ver como fruncía el ceño al ver mi vestimenta.

Misión cumplida.

-¿Qué me tenias que contar?- pregunto yendo al grano. Alice no se andaba con rodeos.

Le relate todo lo que había sucedido con Emmett la noche pasada. Cómo había descubierto el corte en mi espalda y había exagerado ante eso.

Alice me escuchaba con el ceño fruncido.

-Bella, tal vez Emmett tenga razón y necesitas ir a un psicólogo o algo así…- inquirió Alice tímidamente- tal vez Jasper pueda recomendar a alguno de sus compañeros…

Arqueé una ceja.

-Disculpa Alice, ¿Jasper? ¿Recomendar?

Alice se quedo callada mirando el suelo.

Jasper es el novio de Alice desde hace dos años. Ellos se conocieron gracias a mí, por así decirlo. Jasper fue uno de mis amoríos y ambos éramos iguales, nos encantaba experimentar.

**Flashback**

Iba caminando por las atestadas calles de las Vegas. La gente no paraba de ir y venir por todas partes. Vi a una mujer vestida de una manera muy provocativa, la verdad, había muchas vestidas así pero ésta era diferente. Su aspecto era salvaje, leonino, con su cabello largo y rojo como una llama y su caminar felino. Su vestido negro cortado en las partes adecuadas dejando a la vista sus largas piernas y su escote, dejando al descubierto la suficiente piel para dar la impresión de encontrarse desnuda pero aún así vestida.

La mujer se paro frente a un club, el "Darklight".

Me acerque con la intención de contratar sus servicios aunque realmente no sabía que haría con ella. Nunca había estado con una mujer, y ni que hablar de una prostituta, pero eso era lo que más me llamaba. Como me gusta decir: "una nueva primera vez".

-Hola preciosura, ¿cómo te llamas?- le pregunte al oído.

-Victoria- respondió a la vez que se daba la vuelta para enfrentarme. Me inspeccionó con la mirada de abajo a arriba, antes de regalarme una sonrisa torcida.

-Y dime Victoria- susurre acercándome a su boca- ¿Cuánto cobra?

Ella rio con regocijo.

-No hago ese tipo de trabajo cariño pero con gusto te dedicare un baile- inquirió señalándome el cartel del club que decía "strippers" e ingreso, no sin antes de terminar de adentrarse decirme "pista cuatro".

Me pareció extraño que me dejaran ingresar pero al parecer, era la invitada de Victoria. El mismo hombre de la entrada se encargo personalmente de guiarme hasta la pista cuatro.

El ambiente del lugar parecía inundado en una gran penumbra. Los sillones estaban forrados de cuero rojo y colocado en frente de las mesas que tenían pequeñas escaleras para lo que supuse seria facilitar el acceso a las bailarinas para subir y bajar a gusto.

A pesar de ser una de las salas más grandes de todo el club había muy pocas personas, por lo que supuse, la entrada debía ser exclusiva.

Me colocaron a una mesa que estaba conectada al pequeño escenario cubierto por un telón. A mi lado se sentó un hombre rubio, con cuerpo atlético . Su cabello era ondulado y uno de sus mechones caía en su frente. Él de un movimiento grácil lo echó hacia atrás. De reojo pude ver que me observaba y él al percatarse, ladeó la cabeza y me dedico una sonrisa entre juguetona y perversa, justo cuando las luces se tornaban rojas

Comenzó a sonar una canción que reconocí como "enjoy the silence de Depeche Mode".

Victoria apareció detrás del telón. Llevaba puesto en vestido negro con encaje rojo en las partes que debería estar la ropa interior. A pesar de que el vestido la cubría por completo, se le ajustaba de una forma que parecía ser una segunda piel, dando la impresión de tener una piel oscura y estar solo en ropa interior.

Ella comenzó a mover sus caderas al son de la música, subiendo y bajando sus manos desde la cabeza hasta las caderas, delineando todas sus curvas, a veces bajando con un provocativo meneo y subiendo como si se tratase de una serpiente egipcia siendo llamada por el sonido de flauta. Cuando sus manos volvían a subir por sus pechos en un movimiento brusco y rápido tiro de la tela arrancándola a la altura de los hombros dejándolos libres juntos con sus brazos. Siguió moviendo sus caderas mientras hacia a un lado la tela desgarrada, sus manos volvieron a sus pechos para masajearlos y darles pequeños pellizcos hasta dejarlos duros mientras tenia la vista fija en mi. Una de sus manos dejo de masajear su pecho para recorrer un camino sinuoso hasta su mandíbula y detenerse en sus carnosos labios. Mordió su dedo índice como intentando contener un gemido y comenzó a caminar en mi dirección, con sus pasos felinos. La otra mano que aún se encontraba masajeando sus pechos se deslizo hacia su espalda para sacar de allí una daga con la que desgarro nuevamente su vestido a la altura de los muslos, dejando a la vista unas increíbles piernas largas, blancas como la nieve.

Cuando llegó frente a mi se agacho hasta dejar nuestros rostros a la misma altura y con el dedo que había estado mordiéndose acerco mi rostro al suyo, tanto que podía sentir su aliento chocar contra mis labios entreabiertos. De repente, clavo con fuerza la daga entre nosotras dos y se alejó llevándose el vaso del hombre sentado junto a mi, para tomarlo de un solo trago. Volvió hacia atrás y siguió bailando sensualmente. Esta vez sus manos ya no acariciaban sus curvas sino que las tocaba de una manera que parecía que en cualquier momento arrancaría su vestido. Nuevamente llevo sus manos a su espalda de donde sacó esta vez no una, sino cuatro dagas entre sus dedos, dándole aspecto de garras. Llevo sus garras hacia su vientre y aplicando una leve presión fue dejando desgarrado el vestido que ahora dejaba a la vista su níveo vientre. Con un salto ágil se bajo del pequeño escenario y empezó a bailar alrededor de toda la sala. Acercándosele a los clientes que la miraban con deseo de una manera provocativa. Acercándoles el pecho al rostro. Pasando sus largas piernas por sus regazos, o a veces incluso, mordiéndoles el cuello pero antes que alguno pudiera siquiera tocarla ella se alejaba dejándoles solo una daga de recuerdo.

Cuando su actuación terminó y las luces iluminaron un poco más la estancia, observé la daga que Victoria había dejado clavada en la mesa frente a mí. Era simple. Una daga de doble filo, muy afilada, con un mango negro en el cual traía tallado de un lado "Victoria" y del otro "Darklight".

-Creo que esta noche no obtendremos más que esa hermosa daga para jugar, de parte de nuestra felina amiga- inquirió el hombre sentado junto a mi- pero sin duda ese casi beso entre ustedes dos a sido un plus que le agrego más erotismo al espectáculo.

Mientras hablaba sus ojos azules desprendían una chispa extraña al mirar la daga y a mi. Puse la daga frente a mis labios y le di una pequeña lambida.

-Sin duda será un lindo juguete-comente observando la daga entre mis manos y luego mirándolo a él.

-Pues aprovechémosla- propuso.

Nos dispusimos para salir de aquel lugar. A penas salimos del Darklight él me tomo el mentón entre sus manos y me beso de forma ruda, a lo que yo respondí con el mismo ímpetu.

Sin darnos cuenta nos metimos en un callejón.

El beso era rudo. Desaforado. Como si en nuestras bocas hubiese explotado una guerra encarnizada y nuestras lenguas fueran las que se disputaban el poder del territorio de una sobre la otra.  
>Mis manos se fueron a su rubio cabello mientras él me tomaba por la cintura para posicionarme mejor sobre su cadera. Mi sexo se rozo contra su dura erección haciéndonos gemir a ambos en la boca del otro.<p>

Tuvimos que separarnos en busca de aire pero aún así sus labios no se separaron de mi piel, sino que bajó por mi mandíbula hacia mi cuello lamiendo y mordiendo en puntos sensibles. No pude evitar gemir y rozarme contra su miembro cuando el mordió y tironeó con fuerza del lóbulo de mi oreja.

-Hoy gemirás por mi querida…-susurro en mi oído.

-Bella- dije mi nombre en medio de un gemido.

-Bella –gruñó él atacando de nuevo mi cuello, mientras yo pasaba mis manos por toda su escultural espalda.

-Soy Jasper- dijo presionando su erección con fuerza contra mi sexo.

**Fin flashback**

¿Qué mierda hacia recordando lo que hacia con el actual novio de mi mejor amiga?

Alice seguía mirando el suelo con carita compungida. Me regañé mentalmente. Odiaba ver a Alice triste, era como mi hermana.

-Jasper es bueno- lo defendió Alice aún mirando el suelo.

-Lo sé enana- suspiré al tiempo que la abrasaba- dile que me saque turno con alguno de sus amigos loqueros.

Alice alzo su rostro con una sonrisa radiante en el.

-Sabia que aceptarías- inquirió muy segura de si misma, tocándome la punta de la nariz con su dedo índice.

Rodé los ojos, aquí volvía el pequeño demonio comprador compulsivo también conocido como Marie Alice Brandom.

-Quien sabe. Tal vez conoces a alguien y obtengas más que una sesión terapéutica- insinuó- lo que me recuerda- señalo mi ropa- necesitas un cambio de armario.

Si, efectivamente volvía a ser Alice Brandom.

-No, Alice. Ya lo hiciste el mes pasado, no te dejare otra vez- le advertí.

-Pero Bella- me rezongo- como haz dejado que pasara tanto tiempo, o sea, ¡un mes! –Grito escandalizada- ¿sabes lo que significa?

-¿Qué?- pregunte aburrida. La verdad era que ya me sabía su discurso de memoria.

-Un mes, 31 día, 744 horas fuera de la moda. ¡No puedo permitir eso!-grito tirando de la manga de mi remera como si fuera un niño chiquito que intenta llamar la atención.

-De acuerdo, Alice hazlo.

Suspire resignada, de nada serviría pelear con Alice si de todas formas siempre se salía con la suya.

-¡Si!-grito pegando saltitos.

-Si no te conociera de pequeña pensaría que Jasper te da algo para mantenerte hiperactiva.

- Ja, ja Swan yo no soy hiperactiva. Ahora empecemos con el cambio.

Gemí. Sería una tarde larga.

-Primero, nos desharemos de esos horribles pantalones- inquirió mirando con asco los pantalones que tenia puestos.

Remarco el «tenia» porque Alice acababa de quitármelos sin importarle que me callera de culo y quedara en ropa interior en el proceso.

-Alice-me queje mientras me frotaba el trasero. Alcé la cara para ver a mi amiga y quedé espantada por la escena.

-¡Alice no!

Pero ya era tarde, el demonio comprador compulsivo había quemado mi inocente pantalón con su lindo encendedor.

Repito seria una larga tarde.

Me levante con un humor de perros por el cansancio.

Alice me había hecho recorrer todo el centro comercial probándome miles de cosas hasta que los locales cerraron, ¡A LAS DOCE DE LA NOCHE! No sabía de dónde sacaba Alice este lugar tan activos como ella, pero debía admitir que eran baratos y tenían lindas cosas.

En medio de nuestra excursión –aprendiendo a ser fashion de la mano de Alice Brandom- ella llamó a su novio para arreglar una sesión con uno de sus colegas. Por si no lo he mencionado, Jasper es psicólogo pero se especializa en psicología corporativa por lo que solo atiende a los de la empresa Twiligth.

La cita con mi nuevo loquero era hoy. No sabía de donde sacaría energía para dirigirme a donde quiera que estuviera el consultorio. Me metí al baño para intentar relajarme con una ducha, y para mi suerte -que era prácticamente inexistente-, funciono.

Ya con más ánimos me puse uno de los nuevos trajes que Alice me había obligado a comprar. Era lindo, sencillo y sexi como a mi me gustaban.

El traje consistía en una falda y chaqueta rosa pastel con encaje negro en los bordes. La falda llegaba hasta mis rodillas peo tenía una abertura a la altura de la mitad del muslo dejándolo a la vista y aportándole mayor movilidad, ya que era muy ceñida al cuerpo. Sobre la falda me puse una simple camisa con botones y escote en V. Lo convine todo con unas trampas mortales que Alice se empeñaba en llamar zapatos.

Tome mi bolso y me dirigí al Starbucks a media calle de mi edificio para desayunar. Pedí mi cappuccino mocha y me senté a esperar que apareciera ese par de esmeraldas que me tenían loca.  
>Espere alrededor de una hora pero él no apareció. El lugar comenzó a llenarse por lo que decidí irme.<p>

Antes de cruzar la calle volví a mirar hacia atrás y allí estaba mirándome.


	3. Chapter 3: Cazado

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son de S. Meyer ella los crea yo los junto y los pervierto. Este fic es rating M por favor abstente de leerlo si eres sensible.

**N/A: Este capitulo no esta beteado porque llevo mucho retraso (mis disculpas por eso) así que están avisados puede tener horrores ortográficos. Este va con algo de humor muy sarcastico.**

* * *

><p>Más que una sesión terapéutica<p>

CAPITULO 2

Cazado

"La mitad del mundo no puede comprender los placeres de la otra mitad."

Jane Austen

EPOV

Me desperté gracias al irritante sonido de mi alarma rotadora. Aún no lograba comprender porque la cargosa de mi mejor amiga Tanya me había regalado un despertador para mi ultimo cumpleaños, y más aún porque se habían descostillado de la risa con Jacob cuando pregunté el motivo del regalo y solo respondieron "para que no seas dormilón".

¡RING! ¡RING! ¡RING!

-Oh mierda- murmuré y una puntada atravesó mi cabeza.

La alarma seguía sonando sin darle un segundo de paz a mi inminente resaca. Sabía que la mierda esa seguiría sonando como no me levantase a perseguirla por todo el cuarto y la apagara. He dicho que era de esas porquerías que cuando empiezan a sonar se mueven, caen de tu mesa de noche a suelo, lo que la hace sonar más fuerte si es que posible y comienzan a rodar por toda la habitación hasta que te levantas y las apagas manualmente. Si, alarma rotadora. Dios no quiera que se le caiga un piano en la cabeza a la mente brillante que invento eso. Nótese el sarcasmo.

Lentamente fui levantándome del suelo, aún sin abrir los ojos. Al parecer no habia llegado a mi cama anoche o me había caído de ella.

Abrí mis ojos como rendijas para que las luz de la mañana que entraba por la ventana de mi habitación no me cegara.

"¿Mi habitación? ¿Cómo rayos había llegado a mi habitación?" Lo último que recordaba era que el viernes por la tarde me había dejado arrastrar a las Vegas por Jacob y Tanya.

Como si la alarma se llamara igual que mis amigos, comenzó a sonar reclamando atención y una nueva puntada ataco mi cabeza. Al parecer la resaca hoy no me daria tregua.

Suspiré y empecé a buscar a tiendas el despertador para apagarlo. Hoy seria un día largo.

Camine hacia el baño para poder lavarme la cara con agua helada y despejarme un poco. Mire el espejo y debía admitir que mi imagen no era la mejor. Parecía la viva imagen de Frankestein; con las ojeras moradas, el pelo todo parado y revuelto, y el rostro algo verdoso. No tarde en descubrir el porque de mi rostro verde cuando las nauseas atravesaron mi estomago y tuve que tirarme sobre el inodoro.

"¡Mierda! ¿Qué es lo que había tomado gasolina?" Cuando el malestar desapareció cepille mis dientes y me dirigí a la cocina en busca de aspirinas y un café negro bien amargo. Pero me detuve en seco cuando al pasar por la habitación de Jacob vi dos pares de pies. Dos estaban descalzos, eran grandes y morenos. Y el otro par eran pequeños, estaban calzados con un par de tacón de aguja fucsia y parecían bronceados.

"¿Hasta los pies se broncea Tanya?" pensé un tanto perturbado. Asome la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación de Jacob y efectivamente allí estaban el chucho y la barbie recauchutada durmiendo muy acarameladitos. Regresé a mi habitación para buscar la cámara. Necesitaba pruebas o Jasper no me lo creería. Además de que la imagen me serviría como soborno en caso de que se armara una nueva guerra en nuestra casa. Las que por cierto se armaban muy seguido al vivir tres hombre y casi una mujer, en una casa que tenia solo un plasma en la sala. Y digo casi una mujer porque a pesar de que Tanya tenía su departamento se la pasaba aquí la mayor parte.

"Mierda, debería ser fotógrafo" pensé al ver la foto que había tomado de mis amigos. Parecía como si de la imagen trasmitiera el amor y tranquilidad que esos dos tenían cuando no se estaban matando o discutiendo por alguna tontería. "Lastima que jamás admitirán que se aman"

Un brillo en mi dedo anular llamo mi atención.

-¡Mierda!-exclamé horrorizado.

-¿Edward?-preguntó un Jacob soñoliento, que en cuanto vio bien mi cara pareció despertar especial mente para reír a mandíbula suelta el muy pendejo.

-Jake ¿de qué te ríes?- preguntó Tanya que se acababa de despertar.

Jacob siguió riendo mientras me apuntaba con un dedo.

-¡Esto no es gracioso imbécil!-le gruñí- ¡Estoy cazado! (*no es error de ortografía)

Ahora no solo era Jacob el que se reía a mandíbula suelta, sino también Tanya. Tenia la impresión de que si seguían así se les caería la mandíbula.

-Oh amor, quita esa cara de espanto. Estoy segura de que Esme me adorara como tú esposa- me decía Tanya entre risas mientras me mostraba su dedo adornado con un anillo igual al mío.

Oh genial, ahora estaba casado con Tanya. Me deje caer en el suelo y respiré profundo antes de preguntar:

-¿Cómo rayos…? -paré antes de ofender a Tanya con algún comentario. Ella a veces era muy sensible. Respire profundo otra vez y lo intente de nuevo- No recuerdo nada.

-Descuida Cullen, lo tengo todo filmado…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Para la gran función decidieron llamar a Jasper. Jacob decía que algo tan bueno como su obra de arte al filmar "nuestro casamiento" debía de verlo el mundo, y que Jasper no le perdonaría que no se lo mostrase. Tanya por su lado había puesto su carita "soñadora" y apoyo a Jacob diciendo que los videos de boda se veían en familia. Así que ahí estábamos, como si fuéramos a ver una súper película en el cine, con pop kron y bebidas incluidas. El muy traidor de Jasper las había traído de camino de casa de su novia Alice. Sabia que esto seria malo, pero no lograba dimensionar que tanto.

-Jacob, ponlo de una vez- lo apuraba Jasper tirándole pop kron.

-Calma Jazz, esto vale la pena esperarlo.

Cuando el video comenzó, no lo podía creer. Estaba parado frente a una mesa de villar "bailando" -o mejor dicho haciendo un streptis-. Tanya y una pelirroja que se encontraba al lado suyo, al igual que la mayoría del publico femenino- no contemos a los gays- estaba gritándome. El "camarógrafo" dejo de enfocarme a mi por unos segundos en los que enfoco el culo de Tanya y la pelirroja.

_Mmm que trasero._

Justo en ese instante la colorada se lo toco y Tanya se devolvió la hazaña sin ningún tipo de pudor comiéndole la boca de un beso.

_De acuerdo, esto se esta poniendo interesante _pensé.

-Oh amor no me hagas eso- lloriquee a una Tanya muy sonriente que tomaba a la ardiente pelirroja por la cintura- Yo también quiero entrar.

-Solo después del casamiento Cullen- me grito Tanya- Ahora baila- me ordeno tirándome un dólar.

Seguí bailando desinhibidamente. _Bueno si esto de lo del consultorio no funciona ya se de que trabajar._

_-¡_Eso Edward! De eso estaba hablando- me gritaban Tanya y su conquista antes de subirse y ayudarme a sacarme la ropa.

**-**Acá se viene lo bueno- murmuro Jacob al lado de Jacob.

Ya solo en bóxer y con mas de $200 dólares reunidos en ellos seguía bailando al ritmo de _You sexy thing _en lo que Tanya y su amiguita me besaban y paseaban sus manos por todo mi cuerpo. Los gritos de la audiencia se hicieron mas fuerte cuando una tienda se alzo en mis boxers rebelando a mi muy feliz amigo.

Tanya grito enfrevesida (o barracha)

-¡Ya estas listo Eddie!

Y como si esa fuera la señal que esperaba la pelirroja paso su mano sobre mi pene bajando hasta mi huevos para darle un apretujo.

Un gruñido audible se escucho entre mis labios. Eso pareció enardecer mas a la audiencia.

-¿Porqué nadie del antro intento detener a Edward?-preguntó Jasper que estaba sentado junto a Jacob intentando contener la risa por mi espectáculo.

-Por que el desgraciado hacia entrar mas viejas que Kellan Lutz sin camisa.

Jasper soltó una carcajada que se escucho en toda la sala. Puse mi atención nuevamente en la pantalla.

Ahora no era solo yo bailando, también se había sumado Tanya siendo ayudada por la pelirroja.

-Vamos amor cásate conmigo- le ¿rogué? ¿a Tanya?

-¡Claro Eddie! Les prometí a mis padres que me casaría antes de tener sexo, pero ¿y mi anillo?

La cámara se desenfoco un poco y una cajita salio volando dando justo en mi cara.

-¡Ahí tienes Cullen! ¡Ahora proponlo como es debido!- me grito Jacob detrás de cámara. Sí, efectivamente el muy pero me había filmado personalmente. _Ten amigos para esto._

-¿De dónde sacaste el anillo Jacob?-le pregunte al perro que tenia por amigo y compañero de casa.

Jacob mantuvo la vista fija al televisor mientras me contestaba con una sonrisa engreída plasmada en le rostro.

-Lo conseguí en la maquina de juguetes.

-¿¡Qué!-grito Tanya indignada a la vez que Jasper reía y yo intentaba contener la risa.

-Es broma, es broma- Jacob intento tranquilizar a Tanya. Por la mirada asesina que esta le dio pareció que de buenas a primera le arrancaría la cabeza.-Digamos que Tanya no fue a la única que le propusieron casamiento esa noche…-insinuó.

-¿¡A quién le propusiste casamiento!- grito Tanya enfurecida al mismo tiempo que Jasper preguntó

-¡Jodeme! ¿Tu también te casaste Jacob?

-Me estas diciendo rubia…Claro que yo obtuve algo mas valioso que un playboy- contesto Jacob pasando por alto a una enfurecida Tanya.

-Entonces…-lo inste a que siguiera.

-No me casé ni propuse casamiento a nadie- aclaro- pero obtuve un lindo anillo de oro puro con un diamante original. Así que Tanya devuélvelo- exigió a la vez que estiraba su brazo para recuperarlo.

Tanya levanto su mano en alto para observar detenidamente el anillo.

-Ni de broma -exclamó- Jodeté chucho. El anillo es original, no te lo devolveria ni que fuera de tu abuela.

-No es exactamente "mi" abuela- insinuó.

-¡Que asco! Eres un pervertido Jacob- dijo Tanya tirándole el anillo directo al ojo izquierdo de Jacob. Con suerte no nos dio a Jasper y a mí que estábamos en medio de los dos. Jacob gimió mientras se refregaba el ojo herido. Tanya era la que mejor puntería tenia de los cuatro.- Eso te enseñara a no aprovecharte de las inocentes ancianas- le recriminó.

-Pero si aquí el joven inocente fui yo- se defendió Jake.

-Pervertido- susurro Tanya.

-Hey ahí viene la parte de la boda- anuncio Jasper.

Todos volvimos a concentrarnos en le video.

La imagen era completamente ireal. Tanya venia caminando hacia a mi con un paso tambaleante. Si, completamente borracha. Como si fuera posible yo parecía estar sobrio y totalmente firme parado frente a un sacerdote vestido de Elvis. A diferencias de las bodas reales sonaba thriller. ¿Por qué? Vaya uno a saber, pero quedaba completamente bien la tonada. Más que una boda parecía una película de terror. Me daban ganas de gritarle a la pantalla _"Corre Edward, corre". _El sacerdote comenzó con lo clásico y pronto nos toco decir los votos.

-Yo Edward Cullen te tomo a ti Tanya Denali para cogerte, tocarte, joder con tus amigas y talvez quererte.

_¿¡Eso eran los votos! Bueno me gusto la parte de lo las amigas de Tanya. Pero ¿Qué?_

-Yo Tanya Denali te tomo a ti Edward Cullen para molestarte, joderte, gastarte todo lo que tengas en las tarjetas de crédito y…ah sí eso de las amigas también.

-Entonces lo declaro el señor y la señora Cullen. Puede besar a la novia- declaró el padre Elvis. Y sin más Tanya se tiro a mis brazos gritando: ¡_Yo también te quiero Eddie!. _Y caímos al suelo.

Bueno al parecer no estaba totalmente sobrio y firme.

Jacob, Jasper y Tanya se partían de la risa en suelo. Y ¡que rayos! yo también me tire con ellos. Eso más que una boda parecía como esos programas de estas que la risa los separe. Seguramente Jacob se ganaría una buena cantidad de dinero si lo vendiera.

Y ahí estaba nuevamente riendo con mis amigos como hacia tantos años ya. Jasper y Rosalie eran mis hermanos de crianza. Cuando tenia 5 años nos habíamos mudado con mi padre Carlisle desde Los Angeles hasta Seattle luego de la muerte de mi madre Elizabeth. Seattle parecía encajar perfecto con el estado sombrío de nuestro ánimo. Carlisle ingreso como doctor en el hospital general donde encontró a Esme quien había sufrido un accidente junto con los padres de Jazz Y Rose. Ellos eran sus sobrinos y quedaron a su custodia. Años mas tarde Calisle se caso con Esme. Y todos nos fuimos a vivir juntos. Con Jasper nos hicimos amigos al instante, en cambio con Rosalie la situación fue otra. Nos costo a ambos habituarnos al otro pero pronto los tres fui inseparables. Ese año cuando empezamos un nuevo año escolar conocimos a Tanya y Jacob.

Íbamos caminado hacia la escuela y escuchamos una niña lloraba. Cuando nos acercamos pudimos ver como una niña de cabello rubio rojizo lloraba aferrada a la pierna de su madre quien hablaba despreocupadamente por celular sin prestarle atención. Otro niño intentaba calmarla, pero parecía alterarla más. Decidí acercarme a la niña para saber que le sucedía.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estas bien?-le pregunte.

La niña me miro a travez de sus pestañas con una expresión compungida.

-Es…que…- respondió entre hipidos- él me ha dicho que tengo el pelo naranja- termino apuntando al niño que había estado tratando de tranquilizarla.

-No es cierto- se apuro a negar el niño.

-¿Jacob que sucede?-pregunto aparentemente su madre.

-Solo me presentaba, ma- respondió Jacob con la cabeza gacha.

-Miente- lo acuso la niña.

-¿Y cómo te llamas cariño?-le pregunto la madre de Jacob a la niña.

-Mi nombre es Tanya.

La madre de Jacob comenzó a reír entre dientes y Tanya le frunció el ceño.

-El no te miente cariño- dijo la madre de Jacob acariciándole el cabello a Tanya con la mano- Es que a Jake le cuesta pronunciarla NYcuando se pone nervioso.

Jacob se sonrojo e intento ocultarse detrás de su madre.

-Jacob discúlpate por el malentendido- le pidio su madre haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo frente a Tanya.

-Siento haberte ofendido Tang…Tan- intentó disculparse Jacob trabándose en le final.

-Ta-ny-a- separo Tanya su nombre en silabas para ayudar a Jacob.

-Tanya- por fin logro decir Jacob- no tienes pelo de Tang- le susurro dándole un beso en la mejilla a lo que Tanya se sonrojo.- él si- termino apuntándome.

Tanya, Jacob y Jasper y Rosalie que habían estado detrás de mi comenzaron a reírse. Me gire para mirar feo a mis hermanos. Rosalie se callo al instante pero Jasper siguió.

-¿Tú de qué te ries Jazz?- inquiri molesto.

-Tang y Jazz* ya tenemos los jugos ¿quién invita las galletas?-pregunto Jacob descostillándose de la risa. (N/A: Tang y Jazz son dos marcas de jugos para los que no lo sepan. La de Tang mas conocida es de naranja y el pelo de Ed aparentemente tiene ese color )

Luego de la broma de Jacob en la que todo reímos nos presentamos. A pesar de que tanto Tanya como Jacob eran mas chicos que nosotros por dos años, nos hicimos amigos y hemos sido los cinco por años. Ahora solo faltaba Rosalie que hace años se había peleado con Tanya quien sabe por qué y ya no nos veíamos muy seguido. En realidad solo solemos vernos en las fiestas porque Rosalie se negaba a pisar nuestra casa, porque Tanya pasaba la mayor parte aquí.

Pensé en Rosalie con nostalgia. Extrañaba a mi hermana. Era una orgullosa, pero siempre fiel. Se parecía mucho a Esme. Ambas eran tercas hasta lo imposible pero siempre dulces con las personas que amaban.

¡Mierda Esme! con todo el jaleo del video me había olvidado de Esme. Como ella me viera con un anillo en el dedo me mataría y no precisamente porque me hubiese casado. Bueno talvez si porque me haya casado en Las Vegas.

Pasado el ataque de risa todos nos levantamos del suelo y nos dirigimos a la cocina, excepto por Jacob que se quedo guardando el video.

-Bueno amigo, parece que esta vez volviste con algo más que resaca de Las Vegas-se burló Jasper.

Desde la cocina se podía escuchar la risa de Jacob que aún estaba en la sala.

Malditos bastardos. Claro ellos podían estar la mar de frescos, como no eran los que se habían casado y a los que Esme les arrancaría la cabeza…

Seguí refunfuñando mientras me preparaba una taza de café. Entre el dolor de cabeza, la risa de los que se hacían llamar mis amigos y pensar en lo que Esme diría cuando se enterara de la boda, hacían de mi amanecer un día hermoso.

-No deberían de irse a trabajar ya ustedes- insinué ácidamente a Tanya.

-Vamos Eddie, no te enojes. Mírame- se apuntó a ella misma- ¿parezco enojada por esto?

-No pero Esme…

- Que va, Esme no se enterara de nada. Tu tranquilo -me consoló- este circo solo durara un par de horas. Luego del trabajo iré a anularlo.

Al pensarlo bien me di cuenta de que estaba siendo paranoico. Esme no tenía por qué enterarse. Si, Esme no tiene por qué enterarse.

Sobre la mesa aún seguía la cámara con la que les había tomado la foto a Jacob y Tanya. Una pequeña venganza no me vendría mal.

-Claro Tanya, tu solo quieres divorciarte lo antes posible antes de que te acuse de adulterio. ¿Cómo pudiste?- le reprime poniendo una mano en mi corazón haciéndome el ofendido- Y con Jacob…

-¿Qué?-grito.

-Sí, una imagen vale más que mil palabras- le mostré la foto.

Jasper que estaba detrás de ella mirando la foto canturreo "Oh, el amor" con un acento francés como lo hacía el zorrillo de los looleytones.

-Cullen borra eso- grito Tanya antes de lanzarse contra mí. Le arroje la cámara a Jasper para evitar que Tanya la agarrase. Al ver que no tenía la cámara Tanya se giró en dirección a Jasper y también le salto encima, pero un segundo antes de ella se estrellara contra Jasper, él volvió a lanzarme la cámara.

-¡Arg! Idiotas- grito Tanya antes de salir se cocina tirando sillas al piso a su paso.

Jasper y yo reímos del berrinche de Tanya. A veces se comportaba como una niña. Mire la hora 8:15. Mierda llegaba tarde. Tome mi portátil y las llaves de mi amado Ashtin.

-¿Vienes conmigo?- le pregunte a Jasper. Los cuatro trabajamos cerca. Jasper, Jacob y Tanya en la misma empresa de publicidad y yo tenía mi consultorio en el edificio del frente.

-No, tengo que pasar por el banco antes del trabajo- dijo mientras dejaba su manzana a medio comer en la heladera.

Lo mire ceñudo. Desde que iba enserio con su noviecita Alice se la pasaba yendo al banco y teniendo efectivo encima. Me extrañaba que a estas alturas no estuviera en banca rota gracias a Alice y su manía de compradora compulsiva.

-Por cierto Edward, tienes una nueva paciente. Yo no puedo atenderla, así que es toda tuya- me anuncio.

-¿Por qué no…?- pregunte confundido. Jasper sacaba algo de tiempo para atender fuera de la empresa.

-Conflicto de intereses- me respondió.

-Ex novia- asumí.

-Exacto.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos por la tarde- me despedí.

Las calles estaban atascadas. Odiaba cuando me quedaba en tráfico. No es Seattle tuviera una superpoblación o algo así, pero había veces que era casi imposible transitar. Mire el reloj del salpicadero y maldije ya llevaba media hora de retraso. No que llegara tarde al trabajo, si no al mi parada de todos los días hacía ya 3 meses. Starbucks. Desde que había venido aquella vez y vi a una castaña de profundos ojos del color del chocolate no había dejado de venir. Parecía estúpido venir todos los días a tomar un café solo por ver a una mujer pero por alguna razón no hacía más que eso. Venir, comprar un café y sentarme a ver a aquella diosa. Nada más. Patético Cullen. Jasper era el único que sabía de la chica y se había reído durante semanas.

-¿Qué rayos pasa contigo Cullen? ¿Dónde quedo Edward Casanova Cullen?-me había dicho. Y rayos tenía razón. En la universidad no había habido mujer que se me escapara y ahora parecía un niñato.

Entre al Starbucks esperando que estuviera, pero había tanta gente que apenas logre acercarme al mostrador para comprarme mi latte. Con mi café en mano comencé a buscarla pero no apareció. Salí directo a mi coche cuando la vi cruzando la calle. Me quede prendado en ese mar de chocolate que eran sus ojos.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar cortando la conexión entre nuestras miradas. ¿Mierda poética Cullen?

El identificador marcaba Tanya llamando. Alce la mirada del celular para buscar a la chica pero ella se había ido.

-¿Qué?- prácticamente le gruñí al celular.

-Amor necesito un favor- me pidió Tanya.

-¿Desde cuándo soy tu amor? Pensé que ese era Jacob- le espete.

-¡Vamos Eddie! Te necesito- me rogo.

-De acuerdo Tanya ¿Qué quieres? Y no me llames Eddie.

-¿Prefieres que te diga amor?

-Tanya.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, haya paz.

-Dime que necesitas, tengo ir a trabajar- la apresure.

-Quiero que no deshagamos el matrimonio.

-¿¡QUÉ!

* * *

><p><strong>Tarde muuuuchoooo en actualizar a causa de problemas técnicos literalmente, así que hoy actualizo y mañana también. Déjenme saber que les pareció porfaaa. Ah también estoy subiendo una adaptación pasen a leerla se llama "Hermana de hielo".<strong>

**Besos Miss Hale.**

_Próximo capítulo._

_Una diosa eso era. Si, una diosa que tenía esposo. Rayos maldita suerte._

_-Déjenme ver si los comprendo. Ustedes tienen una relación muy abierta ¿no es así?_

_-Sí, no nos metemos en los asuntos del otro si a eso se refiere- aclaro Emmett._

_-Entonces, a ti no te molesta que él salga con Rosalie- afirme dirigiéndome a Isabella._

_-No ¿Por qué lo haría?- afirmo ella._

_-Y a ti no te molesta que Isabella le guste experimentar…_


End file.
